gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message. ---- RE: Affiliates Thanks Dodo for helping get the affiliates header up. Now editors can access different branches and topics of the GTA series easier. Once again thanks. Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:59, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm, 3rd place? So they lost the last game(s)? About the Europa League, sometimes the small ones kick the big ones' asses...we'll see. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 22:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Seen it. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:57, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard I just left mikey a message about how the votes for the community noticeboard are counted. I know it takes 60% for a patroller, and 70% for an admin to be promoted; but does it take a percentage, or are the votes counted at face value is the real question. This proposal may then in fact pass because there are still a few people who haven't voted and the vote right now is neck and neck. So if you know how the noticeboad votes are counted let me know becuase I don't think there is a current rule for how the votes should be counted. The proposal might still be alive. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:52, June 12, 2013 (UTC) File names Dragos, those are the names the Image Policy indicates. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I thought the files needed the "Screenshots"/ "Artworks" in their names... I can't go to FB right now, I'm going to have dinner. If I finish doing my Stats Excel Work, for Maths, I'll chat a bit with you. See you in a bit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:06, June 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, seeya. Tomorrow's the last schoolday before the Big Holidays (at last). Talk to you in the weekend, then. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Approval So I created an image here, ready for your feedback. What do you think of it? JBanton (Talk | ) 17:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Facebook I've send you a Friend Request on your Facebook. Now I'm not going to say my full name here, this message is, shall you say, notification about the Request. Over and Out, Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 01:39, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Dodo, I've just created a new archive for my talk page, but if I go to my talkpage it automatically goes to the first archive. Can you tell me how to get the second archive to appear by default when I go to my talk page? Thanks. Boomer8 (talk) 05:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Dodo. Boomer8 (talk) 01:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Heist I think both the missions and the TV show are based on similar ideas, I doubt the missions are based on a failed TV show. Tom Talk 09:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I don't like Neymar. But the girls over here go all like "Oh Neymar is my idol, oh he's so cute OMG <3 yay yay"... Anyway, I think Barcelona's overdoing it in contracting Neymar: if Neymar gets lucky, all of the attention will be on him and Messi will be put aside...well, if both were put aside, I wouldn't mind it anyway because Cristiano Ronaldo plays much better than those two together. Rusescu's going to Sevilla? If he keeps scoring a lot, maybe he can be transferred to even bigger teams. Also, have you seen us? Benfica should be already called "Little Serbia", by now...in two weeks we've bought 9 or 10 serbians, and we already had Matiç. Who knows, the next one may be called "Niko Belliç"... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe it's because of their price: if Serbia doesn't qualify to World Cups that often, than their players have to be much cheaper than portuguese players, per example. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Romanian Liga isn't given much attention, that's the truth. That's why they buy your players off at such a cheap wage. But hey, have you seen that player in Spain that was bought for 1€? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't remember his name. He played in a 2nd Division team and was bought by Bétis, I think. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Later. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Protection I don't think the Admin only protection is required, maybe the middle setting. Tom Talk 10:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Not sure if you've seen it yet, but I've already protected all of them some minutes ago (10-40 mins). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC)